Beginning
by Jyuune
Summary: There's a beginning to every story. Prequel to "Anchor" and "Emotional " S/U
1. i

**Long time, no write! My only excuse is one word: Life.**

So, I've put my pon farr story on hold. Writer's block has kept me from continuing. My chapter two is the literary equivalent to a swiss cheese. I do not know if I'll ever return to it. So, I've decided to expand on my universe I created in the stories, "Anchor" and "Emotional" after some reviewers requesting I develop the series. If you're not familiar with them, please take some time out to read them to get a feel of this universe. Reading them are not required to understand this story.

This story is a prequel to the events that take place in those two stories. It is a look at the development of Spock and Uhura's relationship to the point of Nero's incursion. The first part will feature the happy, cheerful, and innocent moments of their life. The final part will be the downward spiral - hopefully this project will help expand on "Anchor" and "Emotional" so that Spock and Nyota are no longer considered the "enemies" but as "victims".

As always, not beta'd. Sorry in advance for any grammar errors.

The idea of the incoming students with the graduating class comes from _An Officer and a Gentlemen_. Beautiful movie, and excuse me but hnnnnggghhh Richard Gere.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

The anticipation in the assembly hall is thick. Cadets in thick red uniforms sit anxiously; hands clenched on the lap, fingers drumming against their armrests, biting lower lips, looking around the room, and shaking of their legs as they listen to Admiral Richard Barnett deliver his speech to this graduating class. His speech is well written, it's flattering to the cadets, and spoken with careful articulation but it sounds like muted noise to the class of nearly four hundred fifty-two. Even the half Vulcan, sitting in the fourth row, sixth chair from left, listens with half the attention he would usually give any other day.

"… And so I hereby present to you," Cadets tense, shifting forward in their chairs. " The class of twelve point fifty-four!" They were now officers.

A red wave consumed the auditorium seating. From the right to the left, the cadets nearly jumped out of the chairs in a loud cry of joy. If there was something to throw in the air, a cadet threw it. If there was a shoulder to cry on, a cadet found one. Hugs and handshakes were exchanged, and family members went in search for their graduated officers.

The half Vulcan is happy but he doesn't show it. No one is perturbed by it either; instead they shake is hand, pat him on the back, make a joke, and congratulate him. He graduated nearly top of his class, he received one of the few commendation, and, of course, he was the first Vulcan in the Academy. He was the iconic factor of this graduating class, for him to act otherwise would be out of his character.

A tap on his shoulder makes him turn around to see a petite woman standing in front of him with a warm smile. He's shocked, but he manages to control his surprised emotions. His mother pays it no mind; she knows already that he's surprised by her unexpected visit. She brings a hand up to the newly placed medal on his uniform and gently caresses the smooth and cool gold surface.

" I'm so proud of you," she says, and it's her trying to fight back her emotions. " You did it."

" I was not expecting your arrival." He says. She only chuckles, pats his chest and sighs as she tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

" I wanted to surprise you. I would never miss my little boy's graduation."

" I am no longer little nor a boy, mother." She laughs and it's like bells against his ears. She knew it was his way of joking and he was glad that she found it humorous.

" That was cute of you, Spock." Amanda looks around the auditorium. " Why don't I treat you out for a big lunch in celebration of your graduation?"

" I do not see why you have to ask as if I declined, you would only manage to force me to going." There's a half smile but it quickly disappears. His guard is up. There are people around, strangers, who only know one thing: He's a Vulcan. It is only a natural reaction.

" You know me better than I know myself."

" Impossible. But I will resign myself to your logic today."

She knows it's uncustomary of a Vulcan but she holds her hand out to him in an offering because he's not only a Vulcan… he's also human. Her son. He hesitates, she steps closer, and he concedes to her. Amanda smiles as he takes her cool, delicate, hand into his larger, warm, one. She squeezes in assurance and he relaxes.

" How about that salad bar across the street?"

ooo

When he arrived at the Academy four years earlier, a class had just graduated. As he stood there in line, with his duffle bag of belongs on the pavement next to his feet, their recruiter giving them a rough speech about how their lives officially belong to the United Federation of Planets, he watched as they left the auditorium screaming and hollering in joy with their family and friends.

They carried their ship assignments in their hands as if gold. They were no longer cadets but Starfleet Officers. They were now being saluted, given the respect, as they now started their careers as Starfleet's finest. Now, four years later, he was beginning his journey and as he walked alongside his mother, a group of new recruits in civilian clothing stood at parade rest across the pavilion - a new class coming in, the cycle once again continuing.

" Ah, look at that, it's a new group of cadets." Amada pointed out with interest. He nodded as they both stopped to look at the group.

" As one class graduates, another come comes in." Spock said.

A loud _'Yes, sir!'_ echoed across the pavilion once the recruiter, Captain Christopher Pike, relieved them. Amanda watched in awe as Spock fought back the feeling of nostalgia that dared to creep itself into his mind. This was simply rudimentary – there was no need to become emotional. Vulcans did not become emotional over such trivial, systematic, things. As if his mother knew, she tugged on the sleeve of his uniform.

" It's okay to show some emotions."

" I am not emotional, mother."

" I gave birth to you, Spock. I know you." She chuckled and took notice of one of the new cadets. " She's an interesting one. I wouldn't expect her in Starfleet."

Spock noticed whom his mother was referring to. The young woman was chatting with an Orion woman as she picked up her duffle bag. Her long hair was slightly tossed by the light winds of the San Francisco Bay harbor, a bright smile on her face, as she laughed at one of the jokes made by the girl. Yes, she definitely was not a person you would have expected to enlist in Starfleet.

" She's probably in the medical program. She looks like a nurse."

Spock sighed, despite himself, " One can not assume something based upon how they look."

" That is true." Amanda laughed. " Let's go, the restaurant will close if we spend anymore time here."

His eyes lingered on the cadet for a few brief moments before resigning himself to his mother's desire for salad and soup.

ooo

" So what big starship are you assigned to?" Amada waves her fingers in the air for emphasis. Despite spending the last twenty-five years of her life on a planet where its inhabitants restrain their emotions, it did not stop her from withholding her own. So, her son sits in silent awe as his mother rambles on in excitement – she's proud of her son, so proud, and she wants the world to know. " Will it be big? Small? Is it a research vessel? Your discipline was in the sciences, so it must be a research vessel."

She had not touched her food, the ice in her tea was long melted, and the waiter had long left the receipt on the table. Spock, occasionally taking a sip from his drink, left his food untouched as well. He loved his mother and being in her presence was just enough for him. Whatever lack of emotion he displayed, she made it up for the both of them. Amanda was his canvas.

" I am actually going to become an instructor at the Academy." Spock says calmly. Amada's animated hands fall to table and she leans back into the booth. If she is disappointed, he cannot tell. " I am assigned to a ship, but it is under construction at this very moment." A wave of pride rushes through his body, his lips quirk slightly up in small smile. " It is the _Enterprise_."

" The _Enterprise_? Is that not… the new flagship?" Amanda reaches for her pocketbook to the right of her as Spock nods. " Your father had spoken to me about it once before…" Spock tenses. His father… they had not spoken since he rejected the Vulcan Science Academy's offer of acceptance. He did not even see him off when he boarded the shuttle to Earth – the lack of a bond between them also made the near-practical disown even more real.

Amanda shakes her head quickly, her son has retreated within himself, " He's proud of you, even if he doesn't say it. " She quickly says. He wished to have came but… Ambassadorial duties kept him occupied this week." A pause, and then, " What will you be teaching at the Academy. " A change of topic.

" My primary duties will be in developing the new protocol for the _Kobayashi Maru_, an exam that simulates a no-win situation for cadets on the command track." He pauses for a second, observing his mother's reaction, and continues, " I will be instructing the cadets in the fields of communication and the sciences. I anticipate my tenure here to only be four years at the current pace of the construction of the _Enterprise_."

His mother's eyes now look lie two pools of water. Her lower lip trembles, despite the fact that she is smiling at Spock, and she's sniffling. Spock watches her and struggles with what to do next. Should he offer her a napkin? Maybe wipe her tears away like he seen his roommate do whenever his mother came in visit? Perhaps he should laugh and assure her that he's okay; he eats everyday, gets enough sleep, and not failing?

His fingers twitch slightly on the table as he considers wiping her tears away, but before he goes through with it, he notices that his mother had already had her handkerchief out and wiping her own tears away. After twenty-five years among Vulcans, Amanda Grayson learned how to deal with her emotions with herself. Spock mentally sighs; he's frustrated, even if he doesn't show it. No matter how much he wanted too, his inner struggle would always set him back.

She leaves him three hours later after showing his face with her motherly kisses, smoothing his hair down, running her delicate fingers over his medal one last time to remember, and reminding him that she will always love him no matter what. He only nods.


	2. ii

The first encounter. As always, reviews are appreciated. Let me know what you like and don't like :)

* * *

><p><strong>II.<strong>

Her name meant the word 'star' in her native tongue; she grew up believing that her destiny, her life, was meant to be among the very objects that she is named for. Hot summers at her family's compound were spent outside, under the stars with an old constellation map in one hand and a telescope in her other. Antares was to the north, Vulcan was to the west, Gemini to the east, Orion to the south…

Her mother was an ambassador, her father a professor. They encouraged her inquisitive nature. They cultivated her curiosity. She learned to appreciate and want to discover new and foreign cultures; absorbing new languages, deciphering unknown ones, learning new customs, and sharing her own. Nyota Uhura was a unique child who grown to be an eccentric young woman.

But, when she had informed her loving parents that she had enlisted in Starfleet, they were confused. They had assumed she would pursue a career in intergalactic politics, perhaps an Ambassador to Vulcan, or a professor in linguistics. Starfleet was a military institute, changed by a disastrous attack by a group of Romulans nearly twenty years earlier. The peaceful mission was now twisted in a mission of defense. The galaxy was on edge and her parents knew this, yet no matter what they said, Nyota was determined to enlist.

She was a year into her studies at Starfleet and her parents had not disowned her yet, much to her relief.

" You're more nervous than usual." Her Orion roommate remarks from her bed. She's in nothing but her undergarments, lying on her side, resting her head on her propped up hand – a state of dress she preferred over wearing the constricting cadet issue uniform. Her name was Gaila and they had been roommates for a year; she was on the engineering track, focusing on computer analysis and Nyota was on the communication track, focusing on xenolinguistics.

" Why do you say that?" Nyota asked, as she looked herself over in the mirror. Gaila chuckled.

" Because you've recited the Vulcan phonetic system twenty times, styled your hair five times, smoothed out the wrinkles to your uniform ten ti—"

" Okay! " Nyota turned around and crossed her arms over her chest. "Okay, I get it. Maybe I am a _little_ nervous." Her roommate smirked. " And not for _that_ reason." Gaila's smirk fell from her red lips. " He's the most respected professor in my track and the most rigorous of them all. The passing ratio of his class is less than forty-five percent. _Forty-five_. "

She stressed each symbol of forty-five. It was not a joke – the end of year pass/fail statistical report for the school proved it in pure black ink on white paper (or illuminated blue on liquid crystals, depending on your preference). No one who went into his class managed to make it out of there with more than an eighty percent passing grade. With that thought back into her mind, Nyota turned around, finger-combing her ponytail nervously. " I have a flawless student record. I have never failed. I have never received anything less than a ninety-eight percent. I am considered a gifted genius among my peers. If… If I fail this class… I don't know what I would do with myself."

" I've failed a class or two and I'm still here." Gaila said idly as she looked at her nails. First, with her hand outstretched, than closer. Her manicure was chipped on her left index finger; that definitely will need to get fixed. " Starfleet passes anyone with a working brain." She was obviously referring to Cadet Rogers and his posse of dimwits. Tall, brute, and barely passing his classes. Known for causing a lot of off campus fights that, outside the rumor mill, never get reported. Starfleet Academy had a high success rate, but it was entirely due to how complex the institution was. Anyone could get in, but on the contrary, everyone didn't get into xenolingistics and no one simply enrolled in the command track. They were hand picked.

" Failure means I loose the _Enterprise_." Uhura whispered to herself, a frown on her face. " I _want_ the _Enterprise_."

" You and everyone else." Gaila rolled onto her back and stretched. Nyota rolled her eyes in response, finally leaving her mirror to grab her PADD from her bed.

" Don't bring any boys here." Nyota warned before the door slid close. She didn't see Gaila's smirk on her otherwise placid face.

ooo

Nyota Uhura was a meticulous person. She kept schedules, checklists, notes, and reminders. Being unprepared was considered to be a weakness, a fault in an individual who does not care enough for their own advancement. In short, Nyota Uhura was what the student body would call, 'a nerd' or in worst cases, 'a teacher's pet'.

She denied every accusation.

But arriving to her new class fifteen minutes earlier than the report time, with a PADD in hand, over viewing her notes on the class and its instructor spoke otherwise to those who were watching. With a deep breath she closed her eyes stepped into the classroom. The automatic door slid closed behind her and she opened her eyes to see a Vulcan, her new professor, standing at the podium reviewing his syllabus. If he heard her enter, which she was positive he did, he sure did not act like someone entered the classroom.

After a moment of silence from her instructor, Nyota stood there and contemplated her options. She could introducer herself, but he seemed as if he was busy. She could also find a seat, but maybe he had them assigned and probably would have been intrusive. Perhaps, she should leave and then come back when everyone else would report. Yes, that seems like a better idea. So, she turned around, and—

" The proper protocol is to acknowledge your professor once you step into his or her classroom." The smooth, velvet, voice of the Vulcan froze her in her spot. " Walking around of said classroom without saying a word is not only against Starfleet Academy regulation two three point zero six, but also… rude. " _Damn_.

Nyota cleared her throat and turned around, " I'm sorry, Professor. I did not mean to intrude. I just thought that you were busy and—"

His eyes were still fixated on his PADD, " Any humanoid with an average hearing capability can hear that door open. I do not take kindly to cadets who prefer to fool around." With a swipe of his finger on his PADD, he looked up at Nyota, " Nor do I find it agreeable when cadets insist on arriving fifteen minutes and fifty two seconds earlier than the scheduled report time. You, cadet, will not win any _brownie points_ in this class. I do not partake in… _favoritism_." _Shit_. " Since you are here, please find a seat. Class does not start for another eighteen minutes and thirty two seconds."

Stunned and ashamed, she slowly walked to the rows of desks that rose up the second observation floor. Nyota usually sat in the front, but considering that this guy, no, professor seemed to have interpreted her early arrival as an attempt at 'brownie points', she decided to walk up the steps to the third to last row. Sitting down, she took out her PADD and began to pull up her review notes from another class. Uhura did not dare look up at him.

The silence that had consumed the room was deafening.

It wasn't long after when the small group of cadets began to arrive in the classroom. Not many people took the class and it was obvious that the reputation the class, and teacher, received from the rumors began to take fruition in the class. The cadets avoided the first two row, sitting around Uhura, all nervously silent as they tried to avoid looking the instructor directly. Then, without a word, he stepped from behind his podium; hands clasped behind his back, and began his introduction.

" Good afternoon, cadets. I am Lieutenant Commander Spock and I shall be your instructor in Advanced Subspace Relay Networking. I know that you have been familiarized with the rumors surrounding my classes, and I will admit to you that many of them are, in fact, true." A cadet gasped, another shrieked. Spock ignored them, " I do not tolerate cadets who are lazy, cadets who assume that arriving to class fifteen minutes earlier will give them a passing grade," Uhura sank in her seat. " Nor do I tolerate cadets who believe that because they have had a consistent academic career prior to my class that I will subject myself to their ego.

" If you arrive late to my class, you have failed my class. If you deliver your assignment late, you have failed that assignment. If you are caught cheating in my class, I will use all my authority to make sure you are removed from this program, put on academic suspension, and appear in front of an expulsion review board. I do not tolerate cadets that take advantage of others or myself.

" Now, my class can be easy if you choose to make it so. If you put fifty percent, you will receive a fifty percent. If you put in hundred percent, you will receive hundred percent. You are in my class because you are the best among your peers – I expect nothing less of you all."

_Fuck_.

Nyota Uhura closed her eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat. In her mind, the _Enterprise_ was floating farther and farther away and no matter how much she reached, yelled, and screamed for it, it was not ever coming back. She was going to fail his class.

ooo

Spock had recognized her the moment he looked up from his PADD at the podium. His photogenic memory was impeccable, partly due to his Vulcan genes, and remembering individuals was easily done without much effort. It had helped greatly as his position as an Academy instructor. To say that he had not heard of her after seeing her arrival would have been a lie. Spock knew that Cadet Uhura was highly accomplished in her chosen field. Perhaps a genius, if one was use flattery to describe her aptitude.

But, when you first lay your eyes upon her, genius is not the first thought that comes to mind. She were those individuals that mislead others; she looked like a flirt, probably pursuing an administrative career, and hoping to marry a captain. But once she opened her mouth, the previous impression shatters and a new one is put in place. Nyota Uhura was not an ordinary human being.

She intrigued him…. She was an enigma to him.

How far could he push her potential?


	3. iii

Now, let's prepare for the clash of the Titans. As always, reviews are appreciated :) Not beta'd or proof-read.

I noticed, from the series of movies in the Meyer-universe (as I like to call 2, 3, 4, and 6), Spock tends to attach himself to his cadets by investing a great deal of time in them. He cultivates their potential so they can be Starfleet's next great, almost like a successor to himself. Valeris' deceit in VI caused Spock to become severely angered. That proved to me that it looks like he becomes emotionally invested in them as well. So, considering that this is nu!Spock also a more _emotional_ Spock, I decided to take that Student/Teacher relationship further with him and Nyota.

So, when you really look at it, it probably is not out of character for Spock to slip up and be Too Hot for Teacher :P

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

_Cadet Uhura, Nyota._

_Age: 22._

_Communication track, field of xenolinguistics._

_Class ranking: 2nd out of 365._

_Highest Achievement: First place, Vulcanoid linguistics, UFP Xenolinguistics Competition 2054._

_Highest score received: 125/100._

_Lowest score received: 98/100._

Until last week in which her essay on the differences between the Romulan and Vulcan High Dialect received a score of eighty-seven; all thanks to everyone's favorite Academy instructor, Lieutenant Commander Spock. Of course, it was a blatant lie – every cadet of mind and body hated the Lieutenant and now Uhura was one of them.

How _dare_ he give her an eighty-seven on her report! She spent _weeks_ researching the topics, _years_ learning the languages, and he had the nerve to score it with an _eighty-seven_? Did he not have her records? Could he not see that she won last year's Xenolinguistics competition in _Vulcanoid linguistics_? Her paper was twelve pages, over fifty thousand words, and well referenced! She deserved a full score plus _bonus credit_!

_An eighty-seven? _Was he out of his Vulcan mind?

Oh, God, she _hated_ him with every part of her being.

" If you continue to stare at that you're going to go blind." Gaila idly said as she read a report on her own PADD. " It's not the end of the world."

Nyota sighed in frustration, falling backwards onto her bed, " _It is the end of the world_._"_ She cried. " My perfect record is tarnished. Good-bye, _Enterprise_. Good bye." Nyota rolled over and buried her face in the pillow.

" Have you ever considered the possibility that you have reached your limit? Maybe this class is beyond you." Nyota turned her head slightly to send Gaila a glare. The Orion shrugged her shoulders. " I'm just throwing it out there, Ny. No one is perfect. If we were, we'd be computers."

Nyota rolled onto her back, " I could understand if I was like a slacker, but I'm not. I'm considered a near genius among my professors and peers. My record is practically flawless." Nyota paused and sat up as if she realized what was wrong with the entire situation. " If not anything, I should get a perfect score in that class just based upon my credentials."

" Ny, you know I love you, but that has to be the biggest piece of egotistical bullshit I have ever heard. This is not like you."

" This is not… bullshit!" Nyota crossed her arms and pouted. " It's the truth!"

" He's not as bad as you're making him out to be. I've heard our classmates talk bad about him but you're making him sound like he's the devil himself." Gaila sighed and put her PADD aside. She stretched and looked at her roommate.

" He is the devil. The Devil of Starfleet Academy."

" No, he's not. You know the _Kobayashi Maru_, right? I've been working on it for a few weeks as an intern and guess who's the lead programmer on the exam?"

Nyota frowned, " No…"

"Yes."

" No-"

" Yes!" Gaila chuckled. " Your so called Devil of Starfleet Academy is my boss and guess what, he's not an asshole. Meticulous and detached, yes, but all Vulcans tend to be that way. On a good day, he might actually make a sarcastic joke. "

" You're lying." She paused. " And why didn't you tell me all of this? I've been complaining to you about him for _weeks_ and you've been working with him all this time?"

Gaila shrugged, " It's not like you asked. Anyway, I'm not and you're going about this the wrong way. You need to see what you're doing wrong and try to fix it. With the way you're going, Ny, you're going to end up failing his class and for all the wrong reasons too.

" You out of all people should know that Vulcans aren't vindictive individuals. If you're 'failing' his class, by your unreasonable standards I might add, then it's because of you."

It was an outrageous presumption on Gaila's behalf, Nyota thought to herself grimly. There was no way in hell that she was failing his class. Absolutely no way in the farthest parts of this galaxy that she was failing his class. She was a genius linguist, an excellent communications cadet, and, again, second in her class. If anything, it was Lieutenant Commander Spock that had something against _her_. Maybe he was jealous of her abilities.

" Maybe he's jealous." Nyota said after a moment of silence. Gaila groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose.

" Vulcans don't have emotions."

" Well, maybe he's the first." She clicked her tongue. " Besides, Vulcans only suppress them."

" Thanks for that brand new bit of information, Nyota Britannica. By the way," Gaila smiled at Nyota and her roommate knew that look from anywhere. Gaila wanted something. " Are you going out tonight?"

" No boys."

" Why?"

" No. Boys."

Nyota stood up and walked over to her small dresser. Next to it was Gaila's, a dramatic mess of make up, perfumes, hair products, and clothes, compared to her well organized one. She grabbed a hair tie and tied her hair up in to a loose bun. She picked up her Academy-issued boots and walked to the door.

" Where are you going? You don't have class for another five hours." Gaila asked as Nyota slipped into her boots.

" To figure out why I got such a shitty grade." The door slid open as Nyota slipped out. " And no boys!"

Gaila rolled her eyes, " Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

ooo

Spock's philosophy to his teaching was a simple one: Push your students as far as they can go and maximize their potential. Earning a grade wasn't simply arriving on class on time; it was putting in the time and effort into a project that spoke volumes to him. He did not grade with such vindication as many claimed he did, he graded according to how he felt they did. If only they put aside their emotions they would see that he was not hurting them but helping them.

Usually his students, who managed to make it through the two semesters of his course, would understand this and thank him for it. They would finish their studies at the Academy with a new appreciation for themselves and their work. The ones who refused to accept this hard approach to learning dropped his class.

But, never in his, almost, two years of teaching at Starfleet Academy had he had a student actually argue with him nor has he ever had a student be so _stubborn_ for lack of a better word. He had never met anyone in his life act in such dramatic, self-centered ways than his current student, Nyota Uhura. And while he had a strong interest in her based upon her academic record, he never anticipated her to be so… belligerent.

She was the most emotional person he had ever met, second to his mother.

When he gave her report on Vulcanoid linguistics an eighty-seven percent, he knew that she was going to take it as a personal attack. He saw the way she tensed up in her seat as she received her score, jaw clenched, brows furrowed, slightly hunched over, and gripping her PADD to the point that it could have shattered the glass. Their eyes had met for a brief second before she decided to ignore him for the rest of the class.

That was five hours ago. Spock had figured that his student would still be unreasonably angry and had prepared himself for the potential backlash he was to receive. Knowing her characteristics, he figured that she would visit him in his office within six hours of receiving her grade, demand that he change said grade, and stomp out - the likelihood of it happening being ninety two point eight percent.

" Why did I receive an eighty seven on this report, Professor?"

And she arrived.

" It is Academy regulation code thirty five point two that states a cadet should _knock_ before they enter their instructor's private office." Spock said coolly as he continued to type his report. " And request permission to enter."

Nyota frowned, " Permission to enter, _sir_."

" Permission granted," Spock turned in his chair and looked up at her, " How may I help you, cadet?"

" _Why_ did I receive an _eighty seven_?"

Spock crossed his arms and leaned back, just slightly, into his chair. He had seen that look on his mother's face before; that look of frustration and anger. She was angry with his father for a fight that he engaged in at school. It was the first time he had ever seen her so angry and the only time he would ever see her that way. Nyota Uhura would be the second.

" If it pleases you, may you have a seat?"

Nyota hesitated at first. She wasn't going to play into his hands so easily. She had to show him that she was the boss; she had control of the situation. He was the wrong one here and he was going to hear her out! But, after a moment of processing his request, she took his offer and sat down in the one chair across from his desk.

" Now, can you tell me why I got an eight seven on this report?"

" It is because you failed to understand the purpose of the assignment."

" Failed to understand the purpose? I believe understood it perfectly... I went _well_ beyond the requirements, Lieutenant Commander." Nyota kept reminding herself to maintain her composure. If she let her frustration take a hold of her, Spock would throw her out.

" The requirements were to write a five page report on the differences and similarities of a language class alien to Federation Standard."

" And I did, sir."

" Yes, you did, cadet." Nyota opened her mouth for a counter argument but Spock cut her off, " But you failed to understand the purpose of this assignment and that's why you received an eighty-seven."

" With all due respect, sir, but I'm sure you've read my records here at this Academy. You must know that I am capable of speaking twelve of the acknowledged Federation languages; not only that, I am extremely well versed in the Vulcanoid languages. That paper would have received a hundred _and_ more in another class."

" But this is not another class, this is my class. I am also quite aware of your records, Cadet Uhura. I know that you had received first place at last year's xenolinguistics competition in the Vulcanoid language. I am also aware of your fluency in the three dialects of the Romulan language as well as your various reports and studies of the Vulcan language and its history. In short, you are a well-qualified speaker of the Vulcanoid languages and writing this report did not challenge you as a xenolingustics major.

" Once you are commissioned and on the field, there will be no opportunity to research and process languages whenever you think it is within your best interests to do so. You must be prepared to record new languages, break them, and use these languages to encourage new alliances within our Federation. If you do not challenge yourself now you will be useless on the field."

Spock stood up and tugged on the end his slate colored instructors jacket, " That is why you received an eighty-seven," He continued, " You only performed to eighty-seven percent of your full potential."

The anger that Uhura had felt when she entered his office had transformed into complete confusion. What was he talking about? Did he compliment her just now? Full potential? Nyota felt as if she was already at her peak so what was he blabbering about now? She assumed that he was… jealous of her abilities! There was never a moment in his classroom that she didn't feel as if he was singling her out and now he's complimenting her?

" Sir…"

" You are one of Captain Pike's recruits. He simply does not recruit anyone into the Academy. That in itself should be enough for you to perform to full efficiency… and perhaps be selected to serve on the _Enterprise_."

Without realizing it, Nyota was smiling like a girl who was being complimented for her good looks. A bashful smile, when a girl covers her face, giggles and slaps the person for the embarrassment. Except, this time, in her mind she was swaying side to side, slapping Spock on his back with a ' Oh, stop it silly!'. Slowly, in the distance, the _Enterprise_ was returning like a long lost dog to its master.

Coming out of her daydream, she noticed Spock looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

Damnit, he had to mention _that_ name.

Clearing her throat, Nyota stood up, and flattened the wrinkles in her red skirt, " Well, thank you, sir." She cleared her throat again, " I will… try harder next time."

" I am positive that you will, cadet."

" Permission to be excused?"

" Permission granted."

The two of them stood in the room looking at each other for the briefest moment. Spock's office faced towards the west, and with the sun now setting, the impersonal grey and white office was now a mellow hue of orange, reds, and yellows. It was surreal for Nyota as she looked at her commanding officer and instructor that for the briefest moment he looked calm against the orange rays of the sun.

You could almost say… human.

She quickly threw that thought out of her mind. Human, that was the last thing that came to her mind when it came to him. A block of ice was more suitable of a comparison. She began to leave his office when his smooth voice stopped her a few inches from the door.

" Captain Pike has requested that we instructors select the best cadets from our classes for an excursion to the Riverside Shipyard." The shipyard? The _Riverside Shipyard_? _The_ shipyard that is currently building the _Enterprise_? Interests perked again, Nyota quickly turned around. " I have sent your name to him as my pick."

" Why?" She laughed, albeit nervously. " I am probably your worst student. Cadet Emerson is more deserving… of that… honor."

" You are my most… intriguing student." Spock turned around to face the sunset, his hands folded behind his back, posture rigid. " I also know how much you want the _Enterprise_."

Nyota raised an eyebrow, " Is this favoritism?"

" No," Spock said, with the slightest infliction in his voice. Nyota began to wonder if this was her instructor. " Look at this more as… a well deserved trip for your achievements thus far at this Academy."

" T-thank you, Lieutenant Commander."

Spock did not say anything, and with that cue, she left his office.

Perhaps he was a bit human after all.

_Cadet Uhura, Nyota._

_Age: 22._

_Communication track, field of xenolinguistics._

_Class ranking: 2nd out of 365._

_Highest Achievement: First place, Vulcanoid linguistics, UFP Xenolinguistics Competition 2054._

_Highest score received: 125/100._

_Lowest score received: 87/100._

_USS Enterprise Potential: Y_


	4. iv

**IV.**

" He has this kind of… human vibe to him."

Nyota tapped her stylus against her chin as she looked up in thought. The a cool breeze blew across the promenade between the communication and science departments, rustling the leaves of the oak trees that lined the way. Their shadows danced upon her and Gaila as they sat on one of the benches under the trees. Spring was almost in San Francisco; she was two weeks closer to finally seeing the Enterprise.

" I wonder what brought on this change of heart." Gaila remarked sarcastically. Two male cadets, probably in the first year, walked past the two and Gaila flashed them a smile. The tallest one stumbled into his shorter friend.

" Nothing really," Nyota shrugged, " I finally 'get' him."

" This is about the _Enterprise_, isn't it? _Please_, for the love of God, don't bring up that ship."

" It's not about the _Enterprise._" She stopped tapping her stylus. " It's about Professor Spock."

" The same guy that got you on that trip to the Riverside Shipyards to see that ship. I don't want to hear about anything even remotely related to that thing. How about we talk boys or dates or normal stuff that rommies _would_ talk about?"

" I don't want to talk about _boys_. I want to talk about male professors by the name of Spock. I finally get what makes him tick."

" I believe you've forgotten that thing I told you three months ago about me working with him on the _Kobiyashi Maru_?" Gaila sighed in frustration. " I would rather talk about _finals_ than your obsession with the _Enterprise _and Professor Spock."

Gaila looked at Nyota from the corner of her eye. The gifted linguist was frowning directly at her. No matter what she said to her, Nyota was going to get her way. Gaila hung her head with an exasperated sigh and waved her hand for her to continue. Her roommate's fascination with the instructor could either be amusing or annoying; and most of the time it was annoying.

" Professor. Ticking. You know. Enterprise. Do tell." She summarized dryly, sitting up.

" He has some compassion. He's passionate about his work. I did not notice it before, but now I do. He loves what he does at this Academy. I have never met a Vulcan before that displayed such emotion as he did."

" I do not believe he would take kindly to that compliment." Gaila chuckled. " Being called 'human' to a Vulcan is an insult. But, I'm sure you already know this. Professor Spock is the last person that I can think of being human or compassionate. Whatever he does is from the most _logical_ perspective."

Nyota shook her head, " I don't think he's being logical here."

" Don't read too much into it. Compliments are great coming from a Vulcan, but I would not take it to heart."

" Then why has he recommended me for the _Enterprise_? He has also gone out his way to help flesh out my abilities."

" You're thinking this way because he's given you what you wanted. I know you, Ny, and I can see you viewing this man with rose-colored glasses… which is not bad but you're loosing touch with reality." Gaila paused for the briefest moments, " Your head is in the clouds."

Nyota looks off into the distance in thought and Gaila, feeling as if her back-to-reality pep talk has done its good deed, returns to her studies. Was her head really in the clouds? Had she been so blinded by his recommendation that she failed to see the reality of the situation? Yet, there was really no other way to interpret his actions. Nyota was not his top student, he has made an example out of her more times than she can count, and the tension was so thick between them that she was pretty sure she hated him with all of her being.

Then he says the magic word.

_Enterprise_.

Was she really that gullible for that ship? She looked at Gaila and watched as she read her notes, biting her lower lip, brows furrowed together in deep thought. Nyota imagined what Gaila would have said next if she continued the conversion, " If you had to pick between your pet dog and that ship, you'd pick the ship."

It would not be the first time Gaila had told her that.

ooo

Christopher Pike had came into his office earlier in the day and asked him one simple question, " Why Cadet Uhura?"

Of course, Spock had a logical answer that was enough to satisfy Captain Pike's curiosity.

" The cadet's performance at the Academy thus far has been exceptional. Given her current academic record, I decided that she was the best choice from the rest of my current students."

He was not lying. Vulcan's never do. But, Pike was looking at him in a way that was all too familiar to him - a playful smirk that reached his blue eyes – that look which meant that Pike was expecting more than what Spock was letting on. All of which were within his right, of course. Out of all the students Spock had taught in his short tenure at the Academy, all those that have been recommended to honorary programs by him were at the top of his class.

Nyota Uhura was the first student that did not fall under that character trait and spontaneity was not a common characteristic known to Vulcans.

Yes, overall she was in the top five of her class, but so were many other students that had taken his courses and of those students, none of them were ever recommended by him. Spock was meticulous; he did not place his reputation on the line for anyone. But, this time, he did and not without question from the higher-ups.

Spock knows that their teacher-student relationship has reached a level where some might considered it to be a friendship. Many cadets and teachers have, in fact, had similar relationships on campus but each of those individuals dealt with the scrutiny from those around them due to the appearance of favoritism.

It is something that he does not want. It is something that he is trying to avoid. He helped her, awakened her potential, and now she's a strong cadet with a bright future ahead. Now is the time to cut ties.

People talked. It did not matter if you were Terran, Vulcan, Andorian or any other humanoid species – it was a natural instinct. Survival. Destroy competition with words and lies. He knew what it could do, and despite spending nearly six years of his life in Starfleet without having to deal with the ridicule he grew up experiencing as a child on Vulcan, it did not mean that the chances of it happening now did not exist. The stakes were higher than ever.

Pike didn't continue the conversation. He, instead, bid his former student – now co-worker – a farewell and a good luck with finals.

" I _still _don't know how you do it without a TA." He said, it was always the captain had to mention before leaving. If it were a joke, Spock could not tell.

Still, unlike the other times where Pike left with that light-hearted comment; Spock had to admit to the fact that his workload for this semester was more than he had anticipated. With finals approaching within two days, he had only prepared tests for three of his five classes. A delay that, on any other circumstance, would not have happened, but a peculiar interest in a certain student had thrown him off schedule by twelve point nine hours.

Now, it had been four hours since Pike had visited him and he was only forty-eight percent done with the exam for his Advanced Phonetics course. Spock was beginning to understand the need of a teacher's assistant.

" Permission to enter, sir."

The Vulcan did not need to look up to know whom that voice belonged to, " Yes, Cadet Uhura?"

It's late. It's after office hours and she knows this yet she still comes to visit because she knows that he won't turn her away. They have developed such a relationship over the past few months that, had they not been teacher-student, she felt they could have been friends. Late office visits were a norm; if she had a question, he would be there to answer. If she needed help, he would be there to help her.

The westerly skies outside of his windows were hues of deep oranges and cool purples. The sun was nothing more than a slit of light against the horizon; it's natural rays now replaced with the iridescent blues of computer monitors and electronics. Spock was still focused on his computer and Nyota watched, listening to the muted thump of his fingers against the flat panel keyboard.

" If I may be able to speak freely."

" You may."

" I just wanted to express my gratitude for all that you've done for me these past six months. I know I was difficult during the first three months, and I'm sorry for that, but you've really helped me look at my purpose here in Starfleet with a whole new perspective." Nyota pauses and notices that Spock has not looked up at her, nor has he stopped typing. She shifts, slightly, from one foot to the other and continues, " So, I… just wanted to say thank you."

The sun had already set and the oranges were now dark blues and light purples. Twilight was now setting in. Nyota waits for his response and only hears the sound of his typing.

Then, " Is there anything else?"

Nyota blinked, " What do you… I… no, no, sir." She's caught off guard by his response. " I'm sorry, I should have not bothered you."

He has heard that inflection in a voice years ago - small, broken, hurt – from his Mother. That time, he had said something in a moment of anger that had hurt her. He watched as her eyes watered up and with a smile, apologized before leaving. It was the only time he had ever made his mother cry. Now, after all those years, he heard it again come from his own student.

But, this time he can't pull himself to look up at her face. He did not want to see whatever tears were there… he did not want to remind himself of the pain he had put his mother through. When he does look up, Nyota is already gone.

This is for her sake.

She will understand. If not now, then later.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : First off FFnet is tripping. I had to override one of my previous drafts to get this chapter uploaded. Such a pain.<strong>

Now, for some notes. I am trying to avoid having them goo-goo eyed for each other at first glance. While they're both two smart individuals, they also have two very different personalities. I really don't see them having the hots for each other like a high school romance comedy.

Also, I usually write long chapters, around 7k - 10k, but this story is much short with an average of 2k per chapter. This story is designed to be a peek into the key moments of their developing relationship. That's why time is moving so fast (chapter 4 and we're already six months into their 'relationship', nearly six years since Spock graduated in chapter 1). Next chapter is... lol.

Again, I don't have a beta so grammar errors galore. I can read a story over but I won't catch every error. Also my muse is not wanting to play so updates might wane... as I beat it back into shape.

Reviews appreciated! Thanks to all of you that have added this story to your watch list, favs, and reviewed!


End file.
